Chapter 265
The Blooming Capital - Crocus is the 265th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Team Natsu and Wendy Marvell and Carla arrive at the capital of Fiore, Crocus, where the Grand Magic Games will take place. While looking around the city, Natsu, Lucy and Happy meet the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, who claim to have slayed a real dragon. Synopsis In the capital of Fiore, Crocus, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Happy and Carla are sitting in the middle of the city complaining about the after effects of Ultear Milkovich's Spell's effect while Erza Scarlet is standing beside them scolding the group on their embarassing behavior. Lucy wonders why Erza isn't in pain like them, since she got the Spell done to her too, and Gray suggests that she probably already had her Second Origin to begin with. Makarov Dreyar, Bisca Connell, Alzack Connell, Asuka Connell, Jet, Droy and Levy McGarden find the group. Makarov announces that they are going to show everyone the power of Fairy Tail and some unnamed people start laughing and mocking them, saying how they're weak. Natsu, gets angered and tries to go fight them, but Erza stops him. Makarov says that whoever wants to laugh, let them laugh and Happy starts laughing at Jet and Droy. Makarov tells everyone to aim for number one so that they can face Mavis Vermilion, who saved their lives on Tenrou Island. It is revealed that only five members of the guild can be selected to enter the Tournament and that the Makarov chose Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy and Lucy. Wendy and Lucy are surprised that the Makarov chose them, since they thought that Laxus Dreyar or Gajeel Redfox would be more suited for the position, but Makarov told them that they haven't returned yet, and he whispers to himself that he wished he could have gone with Laxus, Gildarts or Mirajane. The group then goes over some of the rules of the Tournament and the possible events. Makarov gives a huge rule book to Erza to read overnight, but Levy intervenes and says that she brought her Gale-Force Reading Glasses and already read the book. She then tells everyone that the most important rules are: 1. The Guild Master may not participate 2. Anyone without their guild's insignia cannot participate 3. Each event will stay a secret until it's time to compete 4. Everyone must be in their sleeping quarters by 12:00 o'clock Lucy, Natsu and Happy then run off to explore Crocus. Erza goes to their sleeping quarters, Honeybone Lodge, and inspects the place for anything suspicious. Juvia Lockser meets up with Gray and asks him if he wants to go eat alone with her. Gray surprisingly says yes, but Lyon Bastia interrupts them and tries to take Juvia away. Gray and Lyon begin arguing, and Lyon forcefully makes a bet with Gray that if Fairy Tail loses the tournament, Juvia has to join Lamia Scale, but if Lamia Scale loses, Lyon will give Juvia back. Gray sees this as a really stupid bet, but Lyon ignores this and continues as if Gray agreed to it. Juvia, confused at what is going on, asks Gray if he really wants Juvia or Lyon. Wendy and Carla are standing in front of the King of Fiore's Castle, Mercurius, talking about what the king might look like while a mysterious devil-like creature is looking down on them from the balcony, smiling. Natsu, Lucy and Happy notice a fight going on in the middle of a street and they realize it's the two Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Natsu crawls to the center of the fight, under other spectators' legs and Sting and Rogue notice him. They surprise Natsu by recognizing him and Frosh and Lector surprise Happy by being Exceed. The two Exceed team up and start verbally bullying Happy. Rogue and Sting make fun of Natsu, saying that he's the Dragon Slayer that couldn't actually defeat a Dragon. The Sabertooth Mages brag that they could have probably defeated Acnologia and Lucy says that they've never seen him and don't know it's strength. They brush that comment off and say that they're a different type of Dragon Slayer. Lector explains about first and second generation dragon slayers, then announces that the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers are third generation. They have Dragon Slayer Lacrima in them and they were taught by a Dragon. Natsu asks if their Dragons disappeared in X777 also, but they say no, and reveal that in order to be true Dragon Slayers, they killed their Dragon parents. Natsu, Happy and Lucy are all struck with surprise and look horrified. Elsewhere, Erza sits alone in Honeybone Lodge waiting for the rest of the group, playing cards by herself and saying that they're late, since it's only 5 min until their curfew, 12:00 o'clock. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth vs. Unnamed Mages Magic, Spells, & Abilities used *Requip (換装 Kansō) *Aera (翼 Ēra) Magic used Abilities used Items used *Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane) Navigation